Unang Ngiti
"Unang Ngiti" (Eng: First Smile) is the first episode of Nang Ngumiti ang Langit. Summary Wanting to fulfill her daughter's dreams of becoming a doctor, Leticia Dimaano fights for Ella's rights as a Salvador. Ella struggles to find her place in her father's family, but finds acceptance in her stepbrother, Eric Salvador. Meanwhile, David Villaluna is determined to put Villaluna Steel on top of the game and offers to supply materials to Gabriel Salvador's construction project. Soon, a tragic accident sparks a war between the Villalunas and the Salvadors. With all the chaos involving her family, Ella finds herself at odds with her emotions when she finds herself falling in love with Michael Villaluna. Plot The episode starts with Ella running to her house, checking on Ester as she decorates, inviting their neighbors to Mikmik's birthday party, and claiming the birthday cake from the local baker, Romy. As she sees the cake, the flashback starts. She remembers in one of her birthdays as her mother, Leticia and her best friend, Ester, had prepared a simple celebration for her with a cake. On that day, the Salvador family threw a house party with several wealthy businessmen invited, including David Villaluna and his family. David decides to make a business partnership with Gabriel to supply steel for his project for a smaller price. And along with that partnership came with Eric first meeting Michael, James, and Katrina, whom he greatly admires. Meanwhile, Ruth and Benjie were taking a walk in the mansion garden. While Divina and Eric walked out of the house due to the way Gabriel treated her in front of the guests. Until Letty came, wishing to speak with Gabriel regarding Ella. Divina was not happy about her arrival and started an argument with her until Gabriel stopped Divina, telling her that she will speak to Letty about some things. The next day, Letty sent Ella to live under Gabriel's custody to help her with her college education. Upon arriving at the mansion, Eric and the maids were silently watching Gabriel bring Ella to the mansion, he then introduced her to Divina. However, she was not happy about his decision. One day, during the release of grades in their college, Ella was delighted to see that she got a 1.0 grade which is the highest grade. Eric's grades came out as well, but he failed two subjects. Upon showing this to Gabriel, he was dissapointed, crumpled his paper, and stormed out. After the grades release, Ella and Eric were sitting in a bench together, thinking about their problems. Eric, not being accepted by his father due to him being an adopted son. And Ella, who is an illegitimate daughter and not having the right to call the Salvadors her family. The two realized that they should stick together, they treated each other like siblings from that day on. A few days after the project was built, the building collapsed, many died and were injured, Gabriel blamed David for the damages, claiming that the steel he had provided was smuggled and low in quality. Because of this, the victims protested outside of the Villaluna's house, seeking justice. Amid the protest, Michael had thoughts if David really did provide smuggled steel which caused the building to collapse. But his father refused to say anything about that issue and claims that it was Gabriel's fault. After the tragedy, Gabriel was giving a speech regarding his plan to punish the ones who are responsible for it until he was shot to death by an assailant, which caused everyone to run for their lives and leaving the Salvador family in sorrow. The night after Gabriel Salvador's assassination, after Michael had put his mother, Elizabeth, to bed, Katrina told him that they should get married soon. Michael then refused, saying that Katrina doesn't love him for who he is, but rather because she just wants him for his money. Upon hearing this, she was frustrated. Katrina and Michael went to a bar, talking about their failing relationship until Eric stormed in and attacked James regarding Gabriel's assassination, which caused chaos. Katrina was trying to find her way out while Michael was trying to stop James but couldn't, so he decided to leave before the scene gets much worse. While he was running, he saved a girl being pushed by the running crowd, that girl was none other than Ella, who was trying to stop Eric from causing a scene. Meanwhile, Katrina couldn't find her way out and asked Eric to take her with him. A few days later, Divina established a new rule for Ella. If she wishes to continue her studies, she must work as a maid in the mansion. Eric often went out with her new girlfriend, Katrina. Which led to him ignoring Ella at most times, but despite her situation, she had Michael. Eventually, Katrina made out with Eric and discovered she was pregnant, she then married him and gave birth to their first daughter. She also supports Divina's harsh treatment towards Ella and vowed to make her life miserable. After Ella finished her duties in the mansion. She met with Michael to visit their family's mausoleum since it was his mother's first death anniversary, Ella brought some flowers since Michael said his mother loved plants. One day, Ella and Michael were celebrating their anniversary and on that day was Michael's proposal to Ella. However, Katrina witnessed their relationship. Upon hearing this, Divina kicks Ella out of her house as she sees anyone who is in a relationship with a Villaluna as dirty and disgraceful. That night, Ella came to Michael, crying. Michael then took Ella in his house. She made a letter for Michael in case things fall apart. After she made the letter, David told her that she must exact revenge against Divina in order to earn her place in the Villaluna family. She then refused and left the house. Michael chased after her and tried to convince her to stay. Then Eric unexpectedly came to tell Ella something important, but a fight broke out between Eric and Michael. James also came out of the house, carrying a gun and pointed it at Eric to stop hurting his brother. Then the three of them were trying to drop the gun until Michael pointed the gun at Eric and accidentally pulled the trigger, leaving him with a gunshot wound. Character Appearances Main Characters *Michael Villaluna (debut) *Katrina Salvador (debut) *James Villaluna (debut) Recurring Characters *Divina Salvador (debut) *Ella Dimaano (debut) *David Villaluna (debut) *Ruth Estacio (debut) *Benjie Dimagmaliw (debut) *Nante Castillo (debut) *Ester (debut) Supporting Characters *Leticia Dimaano (debut) *Gabriel Salvador (debut) *Eric Salvador (debut) *Elizabeth Villaluna (debut) Minor Characters *Ella's classmate (debut) *Jenny (debut) *Romy (debut) Category:Nang Ngumiti ang Langit Category:Episodes